Hide and Seek
by HidingLight
Summary: A team BBQ in the park on the one year anniversary of Dearing's bombing leads to an interesting game of hide and seek. Tibbsy slash, of course! Part of the Games Universe.


_When plot bunnies attack- well… I just let 'em!_

Hide and Seek- Games Universe

Gibbs, Tony, Vance and Leyla were all sitting around a picnic table as they watched Abby, Tim and Sarah playing with the kids. Gibbs had Tony's hand in his, hanging down casually next to them. Tony laughed at the look on Tim's face as Sarah asked him if he and Abby would ever have kids. Tim looked over at Abby, and Abby looked at him in confusion, not having heard the question. Tony meanwhile was dying to comment, but he kept his mouth shut, not wanting to bring up the wrong thing in front of the Director. He shared a look with Gibbs, and they smiled.

Abby and Tim had been together since around Thanksgiving officially, and though Vance now knew about both their relationship and Tony and Gibbs', the team as a whole was still on a probationary period to see if the relationships would change anything negatively. Abby and Tim were considering moving in together, but were hesitant. Gibbs was slowly warming up to the idea, and Tony was in support of it. Vance and Sarah still didn't know.

Abby was picking up Amira and spinning her around. Jared and Kayla were chasing each other around the open area of the park they were in. Gibbs sat lost in thought for a moment, thinking about where they had been the year before. They'd gotten together to try to get their minds off of the one year anniversary of the bombing, and everything that had happened since. He shook the memories off, focusing on where he was, and who he was with.

Sarah had finished her semester and had come to town to spend some time with Tim. She was promptly invited to come along, and Leyla and Amira had been invited the following weekend during a visit from Gibbs. Vance had jumped at the chance to do something for the kids that would get them out of the house and still be around the people that were becoming his support network since Jackie had passed. He had just started back, and things were still pretty uncomfortable for him.

Ziva came back from the bathroom, and commented that she thought she would never find it.

"Don't you have some kind of built in compass that tells you where these things are?" Tony asked with a playful smirk. "I mean, you can track just about anything through the woods, the desert, the city, but we take you to a park and you can't find the bathroom?"

Ziva squinted at him and was about to make a retort when Jared ran up to get a drink from his bottle of Gatorade. When he heard what they were talking about he got a wide-eyed and excited look on his face.

"Oh! Oh! Can we play hide and seek?" he asked. Abby came over to get a drink as well and he turned to ask her without waiting for a response from his dad. "Will you play hide and seek with us?" he asked.

Abby suddenly looked almost as excited as he did and turned to Vance. He shrugged.

"As long as the kids pair up with an adult, I don't care. Don't want them wandering off into the wooded areas alone."

"Yes!" Abby exclaimed, turning to high five Jared before he ran off to tell everyone else their big plan. "Are you guys going to play?" Abby asked the adults sitting at the table.

"I believe we would be at an unfair advantage," Ziva said, a small smile on her face as she remembered she owed Tony for his comments about her tracking abilities.

"Not if all of the kids are paired up with an adult! It could be like, the _best_ game of hide and seek ever! How often as a kid did you get to play hide and seek with people who spent their lives tracking people down?" She looked across the group at the table.

"I have a feeling this is one of those situations where my childhood was much different than yours," Ziva said.

"Oh, come on Zee!" Tony exclaimed. "It will be more of a game for us big kids than the little kids. How often do we get to do this for _fun_?" Tony got to his feet, pulling Jethro up with him.

"No, no, no!" Gibbs said, getting to his feet with a chuckle to avoid being pulled off the bench. "I am _not_ playing," he reiterated firmly.

"Really? Wanna bet?" Tony said with a chuckle, pulling Gibbs even closer to him. He leaned forward and whispered into his ear with a smirk. "If you _don't_," he whispered, "You don't get to do that thing to me tonight that you said you wanted to do this morning. If you _do_, you just might get more than you bargained for."

Gibbs glared for just a moment and sighed, then put on his best neutral expression so that the others around him wouldn't know what was said.

"Yes!" Tony exclaimed. "We're in. Come on, Ziva! You're coming, too!"

"I guess that means we're playing as well," Vance said with a chuckle to Leyla as he got to his feet from behind the table. The rest of their group was dragged to the table by the kids.

"Alright!" Abby exclaimed. "What are the rules?"

"We should play the zombie version," Sarah said.

"Yeah, with a group this big, that's probably a good idea," Tim agreed.

"What's the Zombie version?" Ziva asked.

"When you get found, you become one of the zombies, or a seeker. By the end of the round, everyone is looking for one person. The first person found gets to be the first seeker, or zombie, the next round."

"Cool!" Jared said.

"If you were a real zombie, I'd run away screaming, and I'd run so fast you'd never catch me!" Kayla said at him, sticking her tongue out. She grabbed Abby's hand and announced that she was hiding with Abby.

Jared wanted his dad to be his hiding buddy, and everyone noticed the smile on Vance's face, and shared glances with each other. Leyla had her arms around Amira's shoulders from behind, and smiled, excited to be doing something different.

"Okay, so some ground rules," Vance said, the adventure catching on. "The park is set up in groups of picnic areas. If you stumble upon another picnic area, you've gone too far. Kids stay with the adults, and every adult turn their phone on so if there's an emergency, or you get lost, you can call us." He looked at Tony with a raised eyebrow. "No trying to call people to listen for their ringtones and track them down. No giving other people away, unless you're a zombie of course."

"Who is the first zombie, Dad?" Jared asked, looking up at Vance.

"Any volunteers?" Vance asked.

"I'll start," Tim said with a shrug. "Are we ready?" Everyone looked around the group nodding. Tim sat down at the table and put his head down. "One, two, three…" he started shouting, and everyone took off running.

"I can't believe we're doing this," Gibbs said, following Tony a few footsteps.

"I know! Isn't it great?" Tony shouted as he parted from Gibbs, watching the older man smile broadly and shake his head.

Tony decided that he was going to wait until the second round to pull off what he had in mind, and headed in the opposite direction of where he would be hiding the next game. He ran past the swing set and through some bushes into the forest. It wasn't the most familiar of territories, but there was a trail there he'd been down before, and he followed it about a hundred yards and branched off to the right. There was a small bridge that went over an embankment, and he got underneath it, glad he had worn jeans.

Gibbs had taken off around the edge of the woods, and found himself at the head of another small trail. He saw a couple of fallen trees and looked to see how sturdy they looked. One of them had landed in the fork of a thick trunked oak tree, and he went over and tested how sturdy it was. It seemed to be a recent fall, and he climbed up on it to rest in the fork of the oak, about fifteen feet from the ground. He settled in, his back against the part of the fork that would hide him from the trail, and breathed in the early summer air.

The quiet gave him a moment to consider the warm happy feeling he had settling in the pit of his stomach. He was surprised to feel the tingle running up his back at the thrill of hiding from their seekers, and he shook his head.

_He has a way of bringing back the best parts of life,_ he said to himself as he thought of Tony. He considered the younger man's threat and promise if he weren't to play with them, and he realized that by playing, he was really winning in two completely different ways.

Tim lifted his head from the table once he reached one hundred, and got up, stretching. He looked around to see if anyone was sticking out in a somewhat obvious way, and he realized just who he was playing with. He had his team, Leyla and Amira, who had hidden a good portion of their lives for their safety, Vance and his son, who he'd protect with his life, Sarah, and Abby and Kayla. He figured he would have a better chance of finding Abby and Kayla first, or perhaps Sarah, so he started thinking like them.

He headed for the forest in the direction he had heard Kayla's last laugh, and started wandering through the thin forested area. He looked down at the pattern of leaves and weeds on the ground and started following Abby's shoe prints. He also saw evidence of two other people, and he realized Sarah had started off in this direction as well. He veered off to the right through the bramble to try to find Sarah, figuring he'd give his girlfriend and her young companion a break. A few minutes later he found Sarah ducked behind some bushes and a thick trunk.

"Ha! Now you're the seeker next round!" he said with a smirk as she groaned. He knew she hated being the seeker. "Let's go see who else we can infect."

Sarah joined him and they went back to the trail, joking quietly about their game.

"I can't believe we're all doing this!" she whispered fervently.

"Me neither. I wonder what Tony said to Gibbs to make him agree to play." He let his mind wander a bit to the idea, and realized he'd spaced out a bit when Sarah waved a hand in front of his face. "Huh?" he asked, suddenly blushing brightly. Sarah simply shook he head.

"I saw Abby and Kayla take off down this trail before I went off on my own," she informed.

"Let's go then," they headed down and Tim watched the ground at their feet. The leaves were clearing and multiple sets of footprints could be seen. Abby was in much more sensible shoes than normal today, but the flat bottoms of her old skool Converse sneakers had a design that he was able to see in the dust fairly well. He pointed it out to Sarah who nodded in agreement and they followed it down a ways. There was a small outhouse sized building coming up, and he assumed that it would be full of supplies for maintaining the trail. He approached it and motioned for Sarah to go around one way while he went around the other.

They snuck up on Abby and Kayla hiding behind it and startled them both so that Kayla screeched with giggles. "You're infected!" Sarah said gleefully, making Kayla laugh. Tim smirked at Abby.

"It was my shoes, wasn't it?" she asked, her hands on her hips.

"Yup."

She shook her head and leaned in to kiss him quickly. "Come on zombies! We've got some people to go infect!" Abby took Kayla by the hand, and they went running off through the woods to find more people. Sarah and Tim separated and went off on their own to hunt down their hiders.

Ziva was crouched down between a dumpster and the large wooden corral it was in. The smell was repulsive, but she was sure she had found a place most of the group would steer clear of until it came down to Gibbs and Tony. Tim suddenly threw the door open and announced he'd located her. She groaned.

"If you think hiding by a dumpster would deter me, you obviously don't remember that I was Tony's Probie." He smirked broadly at her, and she asked for an update on who was caught so far. He told her that he had found Sarah, Abby and Kayla, but he wasn't sure if they had found anyone yet. She nodded and went back to the picnic table area, and then branched off into the area she had seen Gibbs and Tony heading towards.

She went down the trail that Tony had gone down, watching for signs that the earth had been disturbed. She cursed herself for not paying attention to what kind of shoes he had on, and she was lost in the sea of runners' footprints on the path. She made a mental note to herself to come running here herself one day, impressed by how well the trail was kept. She crossed the small bridge that Tony was under and headed further into the woods. She decided she'd gone too far and turned around to scan the area.

Tony had snickered to himself as Ziva had passed over the bridge, obviously on the hunt. He thought he had thwarted her, but remained tucked into his tight ball in case someone was following her. He couldn't see her scanning the patch of woods she had just come through, but she came back across the bridge and stopped ten paces from it on the trail. She smelled something familiar on the breeze, and she realized Tony's aftershave was in the air. Her eyes squinted and she started following the scent.

Tony knew he was a goner. He had heard Ziva cross the bridge again, but then he heard the scuff of her feet stop a moment later as a breeze blew over him. He almost groaned as he waited, the blood rushing through his veins. He'd once joked about her being part bloodhound, and he had realized this past fall that she liked the smell of his aftershave. He'd contemplated changing back then, trying to thwart her pressing flirtations at the time, but when he realized that Gibbs liked it too, he decided against it.

A minute later, she was coming down to look under the bridge.

"You've got me!" Tony admitted, coming out from under the bridge with his hands raised. "Don't shoot!" Ziva chuckled.

"Who still needs to be found?" he asked, dusting the dirt off his jeans.

"Vance and Jared, Leyla and Amira, and Gibbs. I figured if anyone had a chance to find Gibbs, it would be you," her smile was a challenge, and he accepted. He took off running back up through the woods, trying to retrace Gibbs' first steps as they separated. He found himself on the trail and wandered around the forest off of the second trail.

Gibbs watched from the tree in amusement as Tony circled. Tony was looking for footprints, but like Ziva, he hadn't really paid attention to what shoes Gibbs had been wearing that morning. He was more concerned with what Gibbs had promised he'd do to him that night as Tony tried to molest him while they getting dressed.

Tony felt the breeze blowing through the trees and stopped, breathing deeply as he tried to smell the familiar scent of his lover. He thought he had it for a moment, but it drifted by too soon. He moved a little further down the trail, and he saw the fallen tree. He saw the chunk of moss that had a footprint in it, and looked up. He smiled broadly as Gibbs looked down at him, smiling back.

"Ha! I found you! Get down here and help me find Vance and Leyla!"

Gibbs chuckled and climbed down from the tree, jumping off the fallen log and landing right in front of Tony. Tony took his hand, and they walked off together back towards the picnic area.

"Vance went off in the opposite direction from us around the side of the wooded area, and Leyla watched a moment to wait to see where everyone else was going. She might be the hardest to find.

They got back to the table to find that Vance and Jared had already been found. The entire group had gathered, but Leyla and Amira were still nowhere to be found. Kayla was getting bored with the game, having been found so early, and she had started playing on the small playground. She suddenly squealed and came out of a big green tunnel shouting, "I found them! I found them!"

Leyla and Amira came out from their hiding spot only twenty or so feet from where McGee had been counting.

Gibbs nodded at Leyla with an approving smile, and she took a little bow at her and Amira's hiding skills.

"Sarah's seeking this time!" Tim announced, and Sarah groaned as she sat down at the table and started counting. Everyone went running again, only this time, Tony knew where he was going.

He took off around the edge of the trees like Vance and Jared had done last time, only he cut through them in the middle. He ran through a piece of the forest that he knew had no trails in order to throw off everyone's scent. He cut across a trail and went deeper into the woods. He knew he was going a little out of bounds, but that was part of the point. He really didn't want to be found. His hiding spot was some place he only wanted Gibbs to find, and he knew he would if he just looked hard enough. He stopped at an almost completely overgrown trail, and he made sure to walk along it, not on it. He heard the rustle of leaves and twigs under his feet as he moved and hoped no one was close enough to hear them.

There was a large tree whose almost four foot wide trunk was completely hollow on one side. He had noticed it when he saw it was covered with a neon green sludge last summer while running. It had drawn his attention, and he found out that it was some kind of coating to keep it from rotting even more and toppling onto the trail. It was the reason why the trail wasn't being kept up, seeing as it was a danger. He touched the coating to find it dry and almost rubber-like. He curled up inside of it, and he sat back to wait.

Twenty minutes later, there was a chime on his phone. He smirked when he saw the text from Abby telling him that everyone had been found and they were giving up on him. He texted Gibbs.

_You should come find me- alone._

Gibbs' phone chimed, and he pulled it out, pulling it back to read the text from Tony. He smirked and shook his head. "You guys have fun. Looks like the game has changed," he said to Abby, trying to keep the smile from his face.

Amira saw Gibbs wandering off and ran up to him. "Can I come with you?" she asked. He scooped her up and looked into her dark brown eyes.

"Not this time, munchkin. You need to stay here with Mom." He kissed her forehead and sat her down. "Go see if Abby will push you on the swings."

Amira seemed to like that idea and ran off towards Abby to see if she'd push her. Gibbs smiled at her and turned to walk into the woods.

He pulled out his phone as soon as he was out of view, and dialed Tony. Tony answered with a seductive, "Are you coming for me?"

Gibbs knew he would be in for it when he found the younger man.

"Eventually. I'm looking for you though. Do I get a hint?" He kept his own voice playful and low, liking the idea of this little game.

"I'm southwest of the picnic area," he said, the anticipation making him squirm inside the trunk. "Find me quickly. The sun will be setting in an hour or so, and we need to make sure there's enough light to get back to the picnic site by."

The phone disconnected in Gibbs' ear, and he turned in the direction Tony was in, jogging through the woods. He kept an eye open for a good hiding spot, and he realized that Tony must have gone out of their pre-arranged hiding area. He smiled, knowing that Tony had plotted this little adventure, and he went further into the forest.

He felt the thrill of the hunt, his prey a lusty feast. His senses heightened and he listened hard, hearing all sorts of noises he would have ignored completely before. He sniffed at every smell that came by on the breeze, dismissing it when he didn't find Tony's scent there. His eyes scanned everything around him, and his blood pounded in his head while his chest started rising and falling a little quicker. It didn't surprise him much when he started getting hard at the prospect of finding Tony and taking him in the woods.

Another five or so minutes went by, and Tony heard shuffling in the forest. He crawled out from behind the tree and stretched, slipping his phone into his pocket, now on silent. He turned as he watched Gibbs searching through the brush, and waited to be spotted. His dark green t-shirt didn't exactly make him stand out, but Gibbs suddenly stopped, and their eyes locked. Tony's heated stare drew Gibbs directly to him.

Once Gibbs stood a couple of feet from him, he saw that he wasn't the only one aroused by the hunt. Tony was breathing hard, and his stiffening cock was beginning to tent his jeans.

"You found me," Tony said quietly, almost growling. "Now what are you going to do with me?"

There was a rumble in Gibbs' chest as he lunged forward and took Tony in his arms, kissing him sharply and pulling on his jeans.

Tony's hands began pulling Gibbs' shirt from his pants franticly, knowing that time was of the essence. He felt his own pants fall to the ground, his phone, keys and wallet clattering against each other in the heap. Gibbs' teeth moved to Tony's neck, gnawing on him and suckling, and then moved to his shoulder where he'd learned Tony liked to be bitten, and where it was easier to hide.

Tony unbuckled Gibbs' belt and slipped his hands into the back of his pants, pulling him forward by his firm ass. Gibbs thrust against Tony as Tony moaned into the attack on his shoulder. Gibbs' hands reached back and pushed his own pants and boxers down, moving Tony the few steps to a large fallen log, and then turned the younger man so that he was bent over it. Gibbs bent forward to whisper in Tony's ear roughly.

"You know the rules- not a peep."

Tony nodded fervently and Gibbs spit in his hand, coating the tip of his dick and smearing the precum already forming there. He plunged directly into Tony, making the younger man open his mouth in a mute groan.

"Still loose enough from last night that I don't even have to prep you," Gibbs said quietly as he sat still deep inside Tony, feeling the younger man clenching around him. "There's something incredibly sexy about you wanting more even though you haven't fully recovered from the pounding you took last night. I'm never going to want to stop fucking your perfect ass. It's mine," he said as he ran his hands up Tony's back, then pulled almost completely out and plunged back in.

He began a quick pace of deep, long jabs that thrust Tony against the log even harder, and Tony braced himself the best he could. He was quickly lost in the euphoria of Gibbs' possession, and he loved the way the bark of the log was rubbing against his chest, heightening the sensation.

Without warning, Gibbs came deep into his ass, the warm liquid filling him. Tony shuddered, but it wasn't enough to make him come yet. Gibbs collected himself for a moment, then pulled out of Tony, and pulled him up so that he was sitting on the log, his cock dark and leaking.

Gibbs got down on his knees in front of Tony and began sucking him off without any fanfare. He took Tony as deeply as he could, and then pulled back, sucking and swirling his tongue around the head in that way that usually made Tony gasp. He didn't hear anything from Tony, as per their rules when they played in places other people could hear them, but the younger man's hand suddenly fisted itself into Gibbs' hair, making the older man groan softly as he took Tony deeper into his throat.

As much as Gibbs loved fucking Tony, he'd come to love blowing him just as much. He loved the smell of the younger man as he began sweating, mixing with his natural scent and soap, and he loved the taste of his cum when he flooded his mouth.

The first couple of times, he hadn't let Tony finish in his mouth, but one night, when Tony was more in control, he'd had his first in Gibbs' hair, just like had did right then, and he wouldn't let him up. Gibbs found it incredibly hot in the moment, and had realized what he'd been missing. He couldn't wait for it this time, knowing that any minute, he'd be able to feast.

He flicked his tongue back and forth around the edge of the head of Tony's cock, then plunged deep, sucking hard. He grabbed Tony's balls and rolled them in his fingers, and felt the sudden constriction as Tony's back arched. Gibbs pulled back just enough to take mouthful after mouthful of Tony's cum.

Tony's hand suddenly pulled him off of him and he reached forward, sticking his tongue in Gibbs' mouth. That was another one of those things that Gibbs found incredibly erotic that Tony did. He loved to share his own cum with him, sucking some from Gibbs' mouth, or kissing him as their tongues tangled up in the sticky mess together.

Gibbs felt himself getting hard again as Tony suckled on his tongue, trying to get as much as possible from him. He had to pull away or else they would be going again, and the sun was alrady starting to dip past the trees.

"We've got to go," he said regretfully.

"Yeah, I know," Tony said sadly. He looked into the pale blue eyes as Gibbs smiled and got to his feet. "Are we still doing that thing tonight?" Tony asked, suddenly smiling broadly.

"Oh, yeah!" Gibbs said. "Definitely."

"Then, let's go!" Tony jumped up, searching for his handkerchief in his pants pockets. Gibbs finally handed him his, and he tried to clean his ass as best as possible. He finally folded it up and wedged it between his ass cheeks, hoping it would stay and catch everything that was taking its time running out of him. Gibbs shrugged once he realized it, and they slipped their clothes on, dusting each other off and picking leaves and such off of one another.

Tony took Gibbs' hand, and they began walking back towards the group.

"I'm glad we decided to do this," Gibbs said after they had been walking silently for almost ten minutes.

"Which this?" Tony asked with a smirk. "The picnic?"

"Yeah, the picnic. After all, that's gotta be the best game of hide and seek I've ever played," Gibbs said with a chuckle.

"Me, too," Tony said with satisfied smirk.

"Glad you talked me into playing."

"Anytime, Gibbs. Anytime."

"How much do you wanna bet that Abby and Tim are going to catch on right away to what we've been doing?" Gibbs asked.

"I'm sure they will. Abby's kinks seem to be wearing off on McGeek. I figured they had to align at some point, but this is just getting a little creepy," Tony confirmed.

Gibbs nodded.

"At least they didn't follow you through the park."

"I really hope it doesn't go that far," Gibbs said with a shake of his head.

"Same here. I like being able to find our little moments to sneak away for a little fun here and there. If I have to start worrying about them spying on us, I won't be able to enjoy myself. I'll be constantly wondering if my hair is sticking up right, if my best side is showing…" Gibbs slapped Tony upside the back of his head, making Tony laugh hard as their hands clasped again. "Seriously though, I don't think we have to worry about that. However, that thrill of being hunted down is almost as intoxicating as the thrill of not being caught. Putting them together? Incredible. We definitely have to do this again."

"Maybe when we go to see Dad this summer, I can take you to one of my favorite places I liked to get away to when I was a kid." Gibbs' mind wandered as he got lost in a fantasy, not realizing he was describing it aloud. "I can take you out into the middle of the woods, then set you loose, and hunt you down again."

"Sounds awesome," Tony said with a smirk. "And you know we're going to have to try not to get caught by your dad, I mean, everyone should go through that at least once in their life."

"That goes without saying," Gibbs said with a shrug. He and Tony had become adrenaline junkies, and had almost been caught twice now, but they continued to find themselves inexplicably drawn to the thrill of sex in taboo places.

They broke through the last bit of forest, and ended up in the grassy round where the picnic tables and playground were. Abby and Tim looked at one another and nodded, and Gibbs and Tony exchanged a brief glance.

"Found him!" Gibbs yelled. Amira ran up to Gibbs, and he let go of Tony's hand to pick her up and carry her back to the tables. She started talking about how they had been catching fireflies and putting them in an empty Gatorade jug, and he smiled as she showed him her jug. Soon, it was getting dark they called it a day, packing up and leaving the park

Gibbs took Tony's hand as they drove home, and watched the world go by. He considered how much he'd let go over the past year, and he smiled to himself. He turned to watch Tony as he drove.

_Sometimes, he makes me think I've gone insane, but if insanity feels this good, I'll never seek sanity ever again. I'll hide in this craziness with him forever, and I'll be happy every moment._


End file.
